


A Party in the Hamptons

by Fluffy_trash



Category: Neo Yokio
Genre: F/M, I'm gonna fix this show DAMMIT, Rated Teen for some swearing, back at it again with the neo yokio fics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-27
Updated: 2017-09-27
Packaged: 2019-01-05 23:01:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12199134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fluffy_trash/pseuds/Fluffy_trash
Summary: Diving deeper into Helena and Kaz's backstory, particularly that fated party in the Hamptons.





	A Party in the Hamptons

**Author's Note:**

> Me: Yeah so I'm just gonna write fic about this one character I like  
> Me: SIKE actually I'm gonna be the queen of fix-it fic and write the stuff this terrible show didn't go into but should have

Kaz had never really liked Hamptons parties, and this one seemed no different from the rest. He sighed, feeling very alone in the crowded room, and scanned the mob of faces around him. Most people he vaguely recognized, from magazine covers or being dragged to meet them by Aunt Agatha, but he couldn’t spot anyone he really felt comfortable talking to. Suddenly he saw a flash of blue out of the corner of his eye and he turned to look in the direction it had come from. Standing there was Helena St Tessero, wearing an impeccable white pantsuit and looking slightly uncomfortable surrounded by a gaggle of over excited teenage girls. Kaz made his way over, formulating a plan to save her.  
“Hey Helena!” he called, waving from behind the girls. A few of them looked over in his direction, then back at Helena.  
“Kaz!” she called back, “I haven’t seen you in forever! Come over here so we can catch up!” The Helenists parted, allowing Kaz passage through, but made no move to leave Helena alone.  
“Uh, girls? Can we have some time alone, please?” He asked. The girls moved as one to look to Helena who nodded and made a shooing motion with her hand.  
Once the girls are gone, Helena and Kaz made their way to the edge of the crowd.  
“Thanks for saving me from them,” Helena sighed.  
“No problem,” said Kaz, “But honestly I was a little surprised you even remembered my name. We haven’t talked to each other since the Black and White Ball last year”  
“We might not have talked to each other but I still see your name all the time,” Helena responded.  
“Oh right,” Kaz sighed, “The bachelor board. It’s ridiculous, but it sure does get your name out there. Not as much as having your own famous fashion blog, of course.”  
“Come on,” ribbed Helena, “You’re number 3 on the board. I bet everybody at this party knows who you are.”  
“If they do, they’re sure not showing it,” said Kaz, “No one here has even tried to talk to me except you.”  
“That’s not such a bad thing,” said Helena, “As you saw, having loads of adoring fans wherever you go isn’t all that great. It’s kind of overwhelming, actually.” Hearing that gave Kaz and idea.  
“Hey, do you want to get out of here for a little bit? Maybe go for a walk?” He asked.  
“Actually I’d really like that,” Replied Helena, and the two left the house through a side door. 

\-------

The pair walked through the grounds of the house admiring the handiwork of whatever landscaper was hired to design the place. Helena leaned over to get a better look at some vividly blue flowers when the sprinklers automatically turned on, soaking her and turning the soil near her feet into mud. She slipped and fell into the mud, staining the left sleeve of her white jacket.  
“Oh shit,” cried Kaz, “Your jacket! It’s ruined! I’m super sorry Helena.”  
“Don’t even worry about it,” replied Helena, “I can just tell everyone it’s a new fashion trend and they’ll go along with it. The Helenists will do just about anything I say.”  
“Still, it looks expensive,” protested Kaz, “Can I pay for a new one or anything?”  
“I’m _fine_ ,” laughed Helena as she took off the jacket, “I didn’t like this one much anyways.”  
“Really?” said Kaz, “I thought you looked great in it.”  
“Hey, I’m the professional fashion blogger here, hotshot,” replied Helena. “Let’s go continue our walk somewhere less muddy.”  
After walking for a while, making sure to keep a safe distance from all dirt, the two came across a huge pool, shining in the light of the setting sun.  
“This pool is amazing!” Shouted Kaz, “We HAVE to swim in it!”  
“Well, my suit’s already ruined, so I don’t see the harm,” Helena said. She jumped in, still fully clothed, and laughed. “The water is freezing! Come on, Kaz!” Kaz, still having a semi-decent suit, looked at Helena before stripping down to his boxers and jumping in himself. He’s immediately hit by a rush of cold and he sees that Helena wasn’t kidding about the water being freezing.  
“Holy shit! It’s ice water!” He laughed.  
“It won’t seem as bad if we’re moving around,” said Helena, moving towards one of the pool’s walls, “I’ll race you from here to the other side.” Kaz accepted immediately, and the two pushed off. Though she may not have looked it, Helena was a fast and talented swimmer. Even Kaz, with his field hockey prowess, couldn’t keep up with her, and she won the race easily.  
“Good game?” He asked, scratching the back of his head and blushing at his defeat.  
“If you say so,” laughed Helena. Kaz splashed her,  
“Don’t be a jerk about it.” She splashed him back, a look of determination sparking in her eyes.  
The splashing fight that ensued was long and intense, and no real victor came out on top. In the end, both parties were soaking wet, laughing loudly, and smiling like little kids in a candy store.  
“Call it a draw?” Helena asked, putting out a hand. Kaz shook it, then looked up to see the moon fully visible in the sky.  
“Dang, it got late, didn’t it?” He asked.  
“I guess so,” Helena replied. The two looked at each other for a moment, then smiled. “Well, no one’s come looking for us yet, so I’d say we’re safe for a while,” she said, drawing herself up out of the pool. Kaz followed, shaking his head like a dog, and looked over at Helena, who was trying to squeeze the water out of her long blue hair. “You know,” she said, “You’re pretty fun to hang out with, Kaz Kaan.” He moved to take her hand and smiled,  
“You’re not half bad yourself, Helena St Tessero.”  
She turned to look at him, and after a moment of locking eyes, leaned in to kiss him. Kaz kissed back eagerly, saddening a little when Helena pulled the kiss apart. She stood up, still holding his hand, and looked back at him.  
“We still have some time to kill before we have to leave,” she smiled, “I say we make the best of it.”  
The two gathered up their clothes and headed back to the house, eagerly searching for an empty room.

**Author's Note:**

> Writing Tumblr: fluffy-trashao3


End file.
